custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FireStar97/Happy New Year, CBW!
Welcome everybody! It's so great, we started a new year and I'm still here on the CBW! A few months ago, I made a blogpost that I was going to leave this great site. But thanks to my friends; , and ; I stayed here. Thank you guys! You're great! Now I would like to get into some update stuff and eventually, we can unwrap the present that I have in store for you. Don't laugh, it's a real present! LOL Let the show begin! UPDATES BIONICLE Production for BIONICLE, the upcoming reboot series of the first 3 years of the original BIONICLE directed by me, has started. As of now the characters and sets are being build although When You Chase the Light has a higher priority right now. HUGE thank you to Invader39 for helping me out with the series, you're great mate! Once the character sets are created, they will be posted in a blogpost. Keep your eyes open for this one, mates! Biochatz That's right my friends! The idea of a new version of the CBW podcast combined with Stopmotion, hosted by the fantastic , has not been deleted out of my agenda. That reminds me: Artek we need to talk about this XD We're still looking for guests for the first episodes, so if you want to be in this comedy talkshow, let me know in the comments below. (BTW, you need a Skype account). When You Chase the Light Well, here's the present for y'all! Instead of a trailer, I decided to actually show a clip of the Pilot of the upcoming series (Change the resolution to 1080p, please XD). I hope that you're all looking forward to this! Friends of mine (in school) have always told me that I'm a serious filmmaker, writer and actor. This series will be no different. Expect a dark journey with an amazing performance from as Takanuva, as the Toa of Light tries to uncover the mystery of an ancient cursed group of islands, known as The Nuian Archipelago. Together with his new friend Kitar ( ), he now stands before his greatest challenge as a Toa. Is chasing the light the only thing that can keep him alive? Pilot episode coming January 26, 2015. Clip 1: The Reading Scene The Road Not Taken For the people who're wondering, TRNT is still happening. Though I'm going to discuss some things with the other producers (and my camera man XD). The only thing I'm concerend with is that the movie will be too much like Saya Moonshadow's story, which is something that I'd like to avoid. I want to give my own touch to the movie while still staying true to the original story. Expect some more updates on the movie soon. The Age of Chaos Chapter 13 of the story is still being written. Sorry about this guys. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. But for those who want to read the first part of the chapter, here it is: First look on Chapter 13 of 'The Age of Chaos'. NOTES *I hope y'all have a nice new year ahead of you. *I hope that you've all had a great holiday season. *I wanna thank and for participating in almost all of my projects! *I wanna thank for letting me star in his fantastic Ninjago fanfilm. Check it out! *I wanna thank all my friends on the wiki for helping me out and just for being great friends ;P Happy New Year, my friends!!! (Firestar97, out) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts